1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an insertion-type connector having a housing and at least two contact elements fixed within the housing which are designed for connection to two cores of a twisted-pair cable. The invention also relates to a system having an insertion-type connector of this kind and a twisted-pair cable. and to a method of producing such a system.
2. Description of Related Art
Twisted-pair cables have long been known from the field of signal and data transmission. Twisted-pair is a name for cables in which the cores (the conductors surrounded by an insulating sheath) are twisted together in pairs. Compared with cables in which the pairs of cores run in parallel, twisted-pair cables give, by virtue of their twisted pairs of cores, better protection against alternating external magnetic fields and against electrostatic effects because, when signal transmission is symmetrical due to the twisting of the pairs of cores, the effects caused by external fields very largely cancel each other out.
Insertion-type connectors are used to connect together electrically conductive items, e.g., cables, with an electrically conductive connection. When a twisted-pair cable is connected to a conventional insertion-type connector, provision is made for a defined portion of the outer protective sheath surrounding the cores to be removed, this portion being one in which said cores are guided within a housing of the insertion-type connector. Those ends of the cores which have been freed of their insulation are then durably connected to contact elements of the insertion-type connector. The contact elements in turn are in a fixed state in the housing. Within the housing, i.e., for the length of the portion from which the protective sheath has been removed, the cores extend substantially in parallel. This portion of the twisted-pair cable might thus be exposed to being more severely influenced by external fields. To avoid an increased influence of this kind, provision is regularly made for shielding to be incorporated in the insertion-type connector and particularly in the housing of the insertion-type connector. This however leads to relatively high costs for the insertion-type connector because the possibility no longer exists of forming the housing in an inexpensive way from an electrically insulating, i.e., nonconductive, plastics material.